


Never Regret

by kazuhikonaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut but not explicit, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuhikonaori/pseuds/kazuhikonaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never regret to love you." </p><p>Aomine Daiki, the best basketball player and an Ace of Generation of Miracles who meet a girl, I mean a wonderful girl who names (Surname) (Name). She was the one who changing him to be better than before.</p><p>But what happen if fate decided Aomine and her didn't have happy ending of their love story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if you found any grammar errors and bad spellings.  
> English wasn't my main language.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :3

He didn't know why he choose to falling in love with you in the first place. But he didn't want to complain if God wants you to be his angel, who save him from the darkness of his life.  
  
You're not the most voluptuous girl he always drooling over, not even the prettiest. But yeah sure, you're hot, you're cute and the thing that drives him crazy was your personality. Hey, you're fucking smart too! That's why he knew you, from the dumb thing Satsuki calls tutoring.  
  
When the pink-haired girl asked you to help her idiot best friend, you immediately say no and run off toward the library. Who's need tutoring anyways? But the pinkette was too stubborn to keep pestering you every single day. She even bribes you with the most delicious cakes and the new arrival shoes from the shop you always stopped by. It took you two weeks for accepting her implore to solving hers and the basketball team's problem.  
  
He remembered the first time he realize your smile was very beautiful when he says you should smile more often and hell you did it. He saw your smile which make your face hundred times _no_ billion times more gorgeous and that's it, his heart skip a beat.  
  
The tutoring session consumes 6 months of your days, which should you use to enjoy your life but you're spent it with him instead. He was very grateful to God for the chance to get to knew you better.  
Soon after he gets the best result from your hard work all this time, he finally has a gut to asking you out. _Holy shit,_ who knows you're harboring feeling toward the tanned ace as well.

He remembered when he steals your first kiss in the park after date, you say you would save it for your husband. He laughed and just said it was cheesy but somewhere deep in his heart he was very happy because nobody had been kissed you.

He was the man who lost your virginity to and he counting he's lucky because he can make you know how heaven feel like.  
  
He remembered when you said yes multiple times for his marriage proposal and once again he thanks to God for his fortune.

 

* * *

 

But the memory of you being taken away from his grasp still very clear in his mind and pained him so much, your dad wants you to marry that read head and saying Aomine can't guarantee his daugther's life because Aomine himself only a police officer and doesn't come from wealthy family as Akashi was.

_Why world was so fucking cruel?_

 

He came to your wedding, saw you binding your vows with his former captain, saw your lips captured by Akashi and moving so sensually against him.

He thought he heard glass got smashed and shattered to the floor but he was wrong, it was his heart which turn into pieces.

He have to flashing you and your newly wedded husband his fake smile when you and Akashi walking toward his direction. His midnight blue eyes averted to your hand which in a tight grip by Akashi's. Aomine struggled to hold back his tears at the moment your cheeks turn into the shade of red after Akashi kissing your neck.

 

 

After two days of your wedding party, he bought some bottles of alcohol and get drunk. Who knows your marriage with another man effected him so bad?

He was really sure you still love him because the way you staring Akashi wasn't same when you do to him.

Yeah sure, he's disgusted when you were sharing kisses with that Emperor but he swore you kiss Akashi half-heartedly and that's not you do when you kiss him.

He didn't know that his vision was fooling with himself or it was reality. There you stand in front of his door, beautiful like always he swore it was you and that's real!

You ran toward his messy figure and hugging him tight. He only nod when you lead him to his bedroom and began to undress yourself.

You unbuckled his pants and lowering his boxers. You were straddling his waist and kiss his mouth eagerly.

When you trail your kisses to his jaw and neck, he fondle your ample breasts as response. He was enjoying this familiar sensation you guys always do when you were dating. Hell, he didn't care he was fucking another man's wife right now. He didn't know that is because the amount of alcohol he already gulped or he was desperate for your love.

After he heard your long moan and cry out his name he knew you're reaching your climax and he can't help but to shot deep his seed inside you.

_Oh God, how I wish it's not only one night moment and it will continues for the next day. I fucking love you (Name)..._

 

The next morning he was shocked when the bare of your shoulder peeking out through the sheets and your legs entangled with his, he even could smell his scent lingered on you. The moment your brilliant eyes open, those eyes which always make him lost within he felt his cheeks flushed and burning in embarrasment. This is the first time he felt shy and odd because he is naked in front of you.

His heart pounding so hard and he afraid it will jump out from his ribcage at the moment you were carressing his cheeks and pecked his lips softly. His midnight blue eyes widened after you say you never regret loving him and it would never change. You told him you need to got pregnant with his child because it was the only way Akashi would divorced you.

He didn't want to be traitor but you say you love him and didn't love that red head. Slowly he brush his doubt off his mind at the moment you nibble on his earlobe and ask for another round.

 

Yeah your plan was worked out, Akashi divorced you when he knew you got pregnant with Aomine's child. You two living together and Aomine promised himself he will marry you as quickly as possible.

He felt hurt when the both of you went to the hospital due to your worse condition. Damn _it, why (Name) have to had a miscarriage? I just want to see her smile not her tears._ He says that was okay, you guys could try to had another child again. _Dozens maybe._

 

He remembered when you were so happy and saw him the positive sign of pregnancy test _. God, that smile was a light of thunderstorm from this tough day._ He pulled you by waist and leave you breathless with his kisses. He hope he could give you ring and take you to the church and make your relationship to be official.

 

* * *

 

Pride filled up his chest when he be able to bought you ring which always caught your attention whenever he takes you out to the mall. He will be your husband and a father from your children. He told his chief that he going home early because he want to propose to you. The time he enters your shared apartment he was so panick because you laid on the floor with blood covered your lower area. He picked you up and drove so fast to the hospital.

Doctor says you're already gave birth to your twins child. Hell, Aomine didn't expected he could has two children at the same time. He chuckled to himself because he remember he was so eager to gotten you pregnant, so he lure you to have sex every time he was at home.

He stepped into your room and gives you passionate kiss while slipped ring into your finger. _Marry me, I want you (Name)..._ His smile turn into smirk when you keenly nodded with tears damped your rosy cheeks.

You name your sons Hajime and Yuki because you hope your children can be the beginning of your happiness with your family and your dad finally accepts Aomine to be your husband.

 

* * *

 

He remembered, he was so nervous when he waits for your arrival in the church, but why just your dad was appear in front of him? And why was your dad's forehead bleeding? He can't believe what your dad says to him, the car which take you to the church collided with the car of the drunk driver.

_Fuck it, why the world was so cruel? You're supposed to happy with me and our children! Damn it! We aren’t even married yet!  
_

 

The air gotten thicker every time he drag his feet toward your room and when he saw your body laying on the bed he felt the air suffocating him.

"Daiki.." you whispered and with that your dad leave you two alone.

"I'm here babe.." he swallow the lump in his throat after your hand reached out to stroked his tanned cheeks.

"Please promised me you'll taking care of our children."

"No no, we will raise them together and they will be smart ass like you and will be the best basketball players! I swear I'll making love to you and gotten you pregnant with twins daughter. They'll be pretty like you and smoking hot like me." A single tear escape Aomine's eyes.

"Damn, you cocky like always." you smile through your blurry vision due to the tears of your eyes.

He chuckled weakly and kissing your knuckles.

"I'm so glad I met you in my life, so thankful for loving you, so lucky for the chance to gave birth to your children. I do want have another kids, but I knew I'm running out the time. Thank you Daiki for chose me to be your love, to be mother of your children.. Thanks for bear with my foolishness, my bad habits because I'm not perfect woman for you. Thanks for still wait me eventhough I've ever married Akashi. Thanks for teach me how kiss and sex felt like, how to live my life with happiness. Thanks for everything Daiki, you're the best thing that ever happen in my life. I never regret to love you and I hope you too. Please take care of yourself and if I ever made you angry, I'm so sorry. Please eat properly, sleep well when I'm not with you anymore. Please move on and marry another woman and erased my horrible memories from your mind. I love you Daiki, forever..."

"What are you talking about, idiot? You'll stay with me always and forever!" He yelled and kisses all over your face repeatedly.

You put a finger on his lips to shushed him and leaned up to kissing him. "I love you, Daiki.."

With that he saw the light leaving your eyes, feel your oxygen being sucked out from your body. The grip of your hand get loose, the heart monitor create a straight line. The monotone beep of the machine throw Aomine to the edge. His tears broke out and he desperately shaking your lifeless body. Doctor and nurses rushed into the room and pushed him outside.

 

* * *

 

 A week of the day you were passed away. Your dad reproaching Aomine of your death also bring his grandchildren with him.

Aomine refused to attend your funeral, he locked himself in his room and didn't want to face the reality. Satsuki, Kagami and another member of Generation of Miracles including Akashi keep plead him to go out from his home.

Aomine just can't do that, he didn't want to see everyone nor everything.

But after your dad and his kids came along with Satsuki and the others at the fourth week of your death, finally Aomine opened up his door and walked out from his shell.

"She didn't want you to be like this, Aomine-kun. It'll make her sad."

"Look, Dai-chan! I did it, I make her father and your kids come along with us."

"Don't always crying, Aominecchi! It didn't suit you!"

"Mine-chin look more ugly when he's stressed out."

"Today Virgo is the lowest rank, here your lucky item."

"What the hell man! It's not Ahomine I know. What are you doing with him?"

"Aomine, I don't want you to keep blaming yourself like this. It's not your fault. Yes, I love her but she loves you. That's why I understand when she chose to cheat on me with you. I knew love is pure and it can't be bought with money. So I want you to face the fact that she already left you, left us. I hope you're not a coward who always running away." Aomine snapped back from his misery and staring to Akashi's direction.

"I'm sorry to accusing you of my daughter's death. I realize she was my only child but to keep accused you didn't bring her back. I hope you want to forgive me and keep your promise to her."  your dad handing him Hajime, who has the color of your hair but the deep blue eyes like him. Aomine took the boy gladly and kisses his chubby cheeks. After that, Satsuki handing Yuki to him as well. Yuki has deep blue hair but his eyes color were same like you. Aomine holding the baby in his arm and also kisses Yuki. His tears fell down because he finally be able to hug his twins son after five weeks being separated away.

 

 

The next week, Aomine and your dad went to your graveyard with the twins sleeping in the strollers. He left the babies under your dad's care and step toward your tombstone. He squats and putting down your favorite flower. "Hey babe, I'm here. Sorry it took me long enough to see you." He told you his daily life, about your babies' progress. He even told you his stressed day at work.

"Babe, I have a girl co-worker. Yeah she was pretty but not same like you. You were the prettiest woman I ever met. She asked my number every day and yesterday I gave her. She messages me after I got home and she was wants to get to knew me better. I said I already have a children and you know? She said she already likes me when she laid her eyes on me. So cheesy, right?" Aomine scoffed.

"Do you wanna know my feeling right now? I missed you, so fucking missed you. Everytime I closed my eyes, I could see your smile, I could hear your laugh and it seemed to be you're on my side. I'm so sorry for being a jerk boyfriend for you."

"Hey babe, I'm glad when you accepted my feeling. Do you know how happy I am when you say I was your first kiss? Heh, I still remembered I also the first man who taking you in bed. Do you know how I felt when you say you got pregnant for the first time? You have to know I counted myself lucky when you say yes to my wedding proposal, when you gave birth to our babies. I was the luckiest man in the Earth." Slowly his tears stream down from the corner of his eyes.

"I think God was unfair when your dad wants you to married Akashi, when you had a miscarriage, when your car got into accident, when your lips kissed mine and make me promise in the hospital. Why you broke me like this? Why you chose to left me? Why? You supposed to be happy with me, with Hajime and Yuki. Damn it, just please come back to me and let me love you again and this time I never wasted my chance."

Aomine choked in his own tears, his shoulder shaking uncontrollably. "Look how pathetic I am when you left me.. I-i love you, forever. And remember that I never regret to love you.."

Aomine mustered up his power to stood up and saw the bright blue skies above him. His heart aching so badly, the emptiness you left him slowly eating him alive. He didn't sure he will survived but he have to do it for your babies. He hope someday when Hajime and Yuki grew up and became a man they could met a beautiful, strong, kind and smart women like you.

Yeah maybe your love story wasn't the best, because it didn't have a happy ending. Maybe fate was so cruel, but because of fate the two of you met and become lover and because of fate you were taken away from Aomine. He hope time would bring him back together with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read! kudos and comments are very appreciated! c;


End file.
